It has been a recent trend in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) to increase the density of DRAM integrated circuits. However, as higher density DRAM cells are developed, the area available for capacitors that are used in the DRAM cells decreases. In order to decrease the area of capacitors while maintaining reliability standards, it is important to be able to maintain the capacitance of each capacitor while decreasing its footprint. Recently, capacitors having a three-dimensional structure have been suggested to increase cell capacitance. Such capacitors include, for example, double-stacked, fin-structured, cylindrical, spread-stacked, and box structured capacitors.
There is also a challenge to develop methods of manufacturing these capacitors that minimize the manufacturing costs and provide maximum process tolerance to maximize product yields. The present invention is directed to such an improved capacitor.